galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Erica Olafson, Voyages of the Tigershark 08
Chapter 8: Done For A muscular being covered with a brown shroud came running our way. It had a nonhuman snout sticking out from under his hood. What was exposed of him was covered with a short gray fur. In his right, he held an elegant looking weapon. It appeared to be an energy beamer of sort, he had fired it twice into the direction he was coming from. Now he turned and with it his weapon and he aimed at me. Lucky for me I was close, unfortunate for him, I had already drawn the Dai blade . I moved fast into the shadows of a tent wall, ignoring the still standing but headless gray pelted assassin steps behind me. I glanced around the corner and the first thing I saw was chaos. Two of the brutish Toemps lay on the ground, riddled with blaster holes, there were two Dai females, both wearing skimpy outfits they also were shot, one was beyond all help. Much of her abdomen was missing, to my utter shock, I noticed she was a blonde. The other was red skinned and raven-haired like all the ones I had seen so far. Another gray pelted shrouded being was crawling right before me from underneath a tent wall, obviously trying to escape the scene. While I had no idea who’s side he was on. I had a distinct feeling he was involved and didn’t want to stick around to clear things up. “Checking for leaks or lost something?” He was fast, but even the best assassin or whatever he was, needed to crawl all the way through something before he could jump up. The result of his fast action was actually quite funny. I didn’t laugh because if there were two, there might be more. With a kick under his chin that would have lifted Mao of the ground, I made his attempts futile. Pander-Go caught up with me. “You just earned your trip to Paktaru.” We joined the scene, Pander-Go dragged the being I had kicked unconscious along. There were about thirty or forty people. Several Toemps, a number of Lelemonfre and non-Tribe Dai had gathered by the three bodies, the fourth victim was wounded but alive. One of the Dai recalled what happened, apparently for the second time as he was asked to tell everyone again. “Wukii and Qurai, those are the Daiyee were on their way back to Panculag’s tent. Dancing and providing entertainment to Zublin who celebrated a good business deal, when these Irekies demanded Wukii to go with them. Babluu and Efgon who had been along for guides and safety wanted to know what it was all about. The Irekies opened fire, killed Wukii and both Toemps.” Pander-Go held up the leg of the assassin he had dragged from between the tents into the open. “This Ireki is still alive. The Irwam will ask the right questions.” The Dai who had apparently seen it all and Pander-Go were elected on the spot to take the surviving assassin to that local authority. To me Pander-Go said. “Go back to my tent and wait for me. I take care of this business.” “Does this happen often?” “Such things do happen on the road, but never at the camp and gathering site.” I think I recognize, the dead girl. She was one of the female groomers that helped me to blend in.” He nodded with pressed lips. “Apparently she liked your hair and emulated it. I share your unspoken concerns. I think she died because the Irekies think she was you. “He added. “I go to the Irwam, I think it is better you don’t go there because his chambers might be under surveillance.” The Ireki groaned and was coming around. A big Toemp growled. “I come too, if that coward tries to move, I will tear him apart.” Pander-Go said. “Wait for me, and shoot or kill anyone who comes into my tent that isn’t me.” “Alright, but I think this is my mess and I should be the one taking care of it.” “Just go to the tent. You don’t know this place, but I do.” Pander-Go and half a dozen Pan-Pans went to Place of Jarsumat. One of the hulking Toemp carried the surviving Ireki assassin. They had simply rolled him in a sturdy Wikti Pads and tightly secured it with lots of tent rope. The Ireki was fully awake now and he begged and pleaded not to be brought before the Irwam. “I pay you thousand Gold Shac each if you let me go.” “Ten thousand Gold Shac or a million of them do not bring my brother back. “The Toemp carrying the assassin said. “You only live because the Arukiten will kill you in much more satisfying ways than I can. His brood will then devour you.” Pander-Go poked the bundled up Ireki. “You Ireki getting bold, wandering into the Gathering camp and killing Pan-Pans. Never happened as far as I know. Who paid you?” “It was a mistake. We were good on Fufi, lots of strong Fufi and a blaster malfunctioned. Not even mine.” “You aren’t a good liar,” Pander-Go said. “I am not. “The Ireki confessed. “Lying is not taught by our masters, but being a good Ireki is.” A muffled popping sound could be heard. The Toemp tossed the now smoking roll off his shoulder with a painful yelp. They watched in horror as the body and the Wikti pad was dissolving into a greenish soup, its fumes caused a Lelemonfre drop to the ground making chocking rattling sounds. Fast medical help might have been able to save the semi insectoid, but such help was sparse and not as easily accessible as it was on many other developed worlds. Pander-Go never could identify an individual of the Lelemonfre species by sight alone, but he was almost certain he had seen this one before. The Lelemonfre died, while the rest of them stayed as far away of the now almost completely consumed body of the Ireki. The greenish fumes wafted downwind and towards the Pan-Pan area. Diluted and dissipated by the wind it still caused loud coughing and cursing. The Pan-Pan vendors and merchants went on and climbed the stairs to the Irwam’s chamber. While it was late, and night had advanced across the land, the Arukiten was known to receive visitors and petitioners at all times. It appeared the Jakonen guards already knew something was going on. There were four instead of two and they all wore combat armor, holding their weapons at the ready. A pair of silent Truntuns guided them to the Irwam’s chamber. Even after seeing the Arukiten many times before, Pander-Go could not dismiss his feeling of uneasiness. The towering being appeared to have expected them. The Toemp seemed less inhibited by the Irwam and recalled the events with great detail. He also added the violent suicide of the Ireki assassin and concluded. “The Ireki have never sent Assassins between the tents of the gathering area. They also do not act randomly but have been paid.” The Irwam’s singing voice sounded as ever, but Pander-Go was convinced that Arukiten expressed their emotions some other way anyway. “What occurred is tragic and troublesome. The culprits have paid the price for their actions. It is as you say, Ireki do not act on their own. One must agree with you, an entity with ulterior motives has retained the services of these Assassins. However one can not act without evidence pointing out this entity. Investigations will be conducted. Once the guilty are identified, substantial compensation will be awarded.” Pander-Go who was only a secondary witness and could not claim any damages remained silent. Pandulag the owner of the Dancing girls was not even here, the only one with a personal loss was the Toemp. The pelted brute made a gesture of agreement. “I accept the words of the Irwam. I will travel to Paktaru and sent a message to the Vexpar tribunal, by the time I have returned, I am certain these investigations have been successfully concluded.” The Toemp turned with a grunt and stormed out. The Arukiten’s tentacles had tensed but relaxed. “One of the victims was humanoid with head fur that is not black?” Pander-Go declined his head. “Indeed.” “The Irwam is dedicated to the contracts.” The Pal-Pals and Pander-Go shuffled to the exit. As the last one had left, the Irwam said. “This is the end. The Na’s men will hear of the Daiyee demise, I will levy a heavy fine and compensate the victims.” One of the half-naked Truntuns whispered to a friend of his. “The Arukiten, as potent it thinks it is, closes all its eyes. It knows the Cam of the Na tribe might come back, being the Cam no more but the Patr-Tar of all Dai and in command of the Infarx. Not the Irwam nor all the ones united under the Vexpar Cooperation want to face an angry Patr-Tar Elf-Na.” “Neither do we. It does make one think about the Daiyee, none has ever escaped before.” “And no Daiyee’s fate ever was the focus of a Cam. She must be very important.” “Important things are always very valuable.” “You are as wise as the Irwam, we will investigate indeed.” While the planet had two suns, it had no moons making the night quite dark. I learned that Jarsumat port was made up of three communities. There was the Han-Man colony, on the opposite side of the landing field. It was the largest one in terms of population. It maintained the spaceport facilities. It was where many Dai clans came to buy and trade plundered resources, fighters, and items the individual tribes manufactured and were famous for. I had learned first hand that the Dai considered females wares and tradeable property too. Then there were the community of the Vespar Cooperation, the oldest part of this community. It was according to my new mentor, the core community and called the Place of Jarsumat included the chambers of the Irwam. This section of the settlement was the place of the Pan-Pan community. I knew next to nothing about the place, but I saw people striking tents and packing things. Others seem to have just arrived and did the same things but in an opposite way. I heard muffled footsteps and sneaked behind the inwardly curled tent flap. Pander-Go swallowed audible as he noticed the razor edge of my sword at his throat. I sheathed the blade and said. “Sorry about that, I just heard food steps and with all this darkness.” “By the spirits. I should rent you out to Vaktan, the Gem dealer.” Pander-Go swiped his hand over a dimly glowing strip attached to a tent pole and several lights came on. “We better get some sleep. Tomorrow we break camp and head for Paktaru and if the spirits are our friends we will reach the shores of Paksea and the city of Paktaru on seven days and nine hours.” “Seven ... Days?” “Important things can be express rushed, by stage couriers. They can make it in four days, but that is incredibly expensive and attracts much attention. I hope poor Wukii died with a purpose, making them think they killed you.” I frowned. “I was thinking along the same lines when I saw her killed having her hair dyed blonde.” “They just want you bad.” “That is one thing I can’t figure out. I should be only a troublesome Daiyee to the Hi clan because they have to explain my absence to a certain man and in extend to the Union, but I shouldn’t be worth that much to a bunch of slave peddlers.” “On my way back, I heard there is a bounty on your head, 20,000 Gold Shac. That is the highest bounty I ever heard off and they say it is offered by the Na tribe, not the Man.” “I sure appreciate you coming back instead of sending some strong arms trying to earn that bounty.” “You don’t understand Erica, you are a Pan-Pan now. We are fierce competitors and not always friends, but there is not enough money or gold in the Universe for one of us selling out another Pan-Pan.” “If anything, this is what I would call Than and not that stylized, codified thing the Tribes think it is.” He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. I then realized what he just had said. “Did you say Na tribe? The one led by a crook named Cam Elf-Na?” He nodded. “Yes.” “Now this makes even less sense. I actually never met the Cam and I thought he would not even know about me. “I shook my head. “Makes no sense at all, even if he knew of me. I am not Dai and whatever symbolism the Hi clan attached to me should have no bearing on his affairs.” “Tell me about the Hi clan and why you ended up here in more detail.” I did. I told the old Dai how I met Har-Hi, how we became friends. How he showed up on Nilfeheim and taking me to his father. I told him about the Kai-Do, the space fight and the decision of the Tar to make me a Than and a Hi. He had sat down on his pillow and served himself a hot drink in a small narrow glass. Only after I was finished he filled another glass and handed it to me. “This may not be to your liking but try it. It is made by the Olcir, a very primitive and small tribe you can find deep in the forests away from the road. I am not sure what they put in it, or how they make it. They call it Fufi and it is strong.” “I better not. I need all my senses.” He seemed to agree and retracted the offered glass. His face was thoughtful, and then he said. “I have no doubt this Har-Hi is your friend and from the sound of it he grew into adulthood, away from his tribe. “He sighed, but the Tar of the Hi tribe was less than forthcoming to you and perhaps kept his declared Vanth-Ka in the dark. Being the Tar is more important than everything.” I actually recalled Har-Hi saying the very same words. Maybe he saw what I was just remembering in my face. “Outsiders do not understand just how all-surpassing important that is to a Dai-Than.” “I can’t claim to fathom the extent, but I think I might begin to understand. What do you mean by not forthcoming?” “A woman fighting on the same level as a Juthi and the Kai-Do declaring you Laro-Gy.” “Okay...” “The Do tribe was declared Okthi, but only Than can become Okthi. The Do trib once was the biggest of them all. The Kai-Do made you his Vanth-Ka.” Absentmindedly I played with the black tresses cascading from under the hood. “I trained with the guy on our long trip back. he didn’t say much. If I understand it correctly, the Vanth is some sort of successor, and the Ka is a number, one I think.” “There you have it. You are the number one successor of the Do tribe. With you as the Tar of the tribe, the Do are not Okthi. You step before the Pale Ones, they will recognize you as the Tar of the Do. Four thousand tribes have sworn to the Do and their old pledges will be just as binding today. With six thousand tribes under your name and will, you not only jeopardize the Na’s chances to become Patri, you are a valid contender.” My jaw dropped. “I am a Union Officer, a human and female. Why hasn’t no one told me?” “You think the Tar of the Hi tribe would summon you like this, for a lesser reason?” The old man took a sip of the second glass. “Maybe he did not share this with his Son, but he too has aspirations to become the Patri. He has a significant number of clans united under his leadership. He heard the call, thus he is certain he is not Okthi. He prepares to go to Thana Shoo and hears about you and the Kar-Do. He knows the significance of the Do declaring you Laro. You became a contender and a problem.” “But without him calling me, I never would have gone to Thana Shoo. I did not hear any calls.” He tossed the rest of the second glasses content past the open tent flaps. “You promised Har-Hi to go to Thana Shoo and rectify the Cam Elf-Na problem, did you not?” With a spinning mind, I nodded. “I did.” The old tribes are huge, with millions of individuals on many ships. There are eyes and ears of other tribes mixed in every layer. I am certain the Tar of the Hi clan has spies right on the Herexe. They are not Than mind you and thus not worth mentioned.” “The more you tell me, the more the differences between Elf-Na and Kar-Hi seem to fade and blur. I am afraid the more I learn, the less I am certain who is the villain.” “Oh don’t you worry about that one, Elf-Na is the greatest villain and bane to all that is Dai since Ort Har-Okth. I have a distinct feeling he has different motivations to become Patri, than the Tar of the Hi. I think he bows to a higher power. “He gave me a strange look. “You told me about the Wisdom Hall and the tomb of the Fifth. These entities fight a bigger conflict, on bigger stages and their fights last many eons. Maybe the Cam listens to one of them. If there is a Fifth, there are bound to be at least four more. “He sighed and got up. “Remember one thing Union Erica, the Tar of the Hi tribe is the Tar before he is anything else and he is a man in a position of power. Power is addictive like nothing else and once you are addicted nothing will satisfy you, like the quest for more. The power and influence of the Patri is many magnitudes above anything they are now.” He picked up his seating pillow. “Why do you think there hasn’t been a Patri for so long?” “I don’t know.” “Because the last one had to be disposed, he was insane. The process to get rid of him was a costly one and took decades of fighting.” “For a Surface Dai you know a lot about Dai Than history.” “Oh but I told you I was brought here like you, I was not born a Pan-Pan. I am Pander-Go now, but once I have been Pan-Go.” “A Dai Than?” “Yes, but it is getting late and the story of the Go tribe is no longer relevant. We have plenty of time for stories on the road. We better get some sleep, we must rise early and pack.” “How do we travel?” “We have hired a wagon, you’ll see. It isn’t flying but beats walking.” Pander did not have to wake me, I hadn’t really slept, despite the insurances of my host. “It is time, Erica. We must break camp, the convoy will leave soon.” It was cold enough to see my breath. The sky was still dark, but one could almost see the light of the soon to be rising suns. I had glimpsed the first activities that precluded that anticipated trip, last night, it had increased to a strangely organized chaos. There was hectic activity everywhere. Pander-Go was well organized and it took me little to understand what he was doing. I helped him pack his things and stack them on an aluminum pallet. The last steps were to secure the load with a tarp and a cargo net with ratchet type straps. He glanced around the now empty square of hard packed dirt, he had occupied with his tent and nodded satisfied. “I have never done it this fast, you are quite handy and pick things up fast.” “When Longnight comes to my homeworld, many clans pack things for the long trip to Isen Landsby, to bring back animals tended for sale and slaughter. We also pack things on boats and sleds. The details are different, the idea and the involved labor seems quite the same.” “But are you not the commanding officer of a spaceship? Manual labor should be beneath you.” “Would such an attitude help me now?” He shook his head and waved for a forklift like vehicle. “No, probably not.” To the operator of the cargo handled he said. “Take it to Rutavince’s train, Waggon five.” He gave me a sign to follow. Two Truntun had stepped out on the balcony of the elevated chamber of the Irwam’s chambers and used high powered teleoptics to watch the breaking of the camp. A monthly repeating occurrence and local spectacle. The Pan-Pan of Jarsumat gathered to migrate east to the coast, while the Pan-Pan of Paktaru arrived. Over the scene illuminated by countless lights, hung a visible cloud of dust. “It is traditional and well organized. “The one standing to the right of the door said. “If the Dai chose to have a Patri once again, this might be one of the last such trips. A flier can make the trip in a few hours. “His colleague standing to the left added. “A ballistic ship can make it in minutes.” “The mystery is not entirely solved, but it appears more than one party is expected to ask the Pale Ones for that decision.” “One such party might just be running among the Pan-Pan. “The Truntun to the left speculated. “The one with yellow hair has been killed.” “Indeed but there are sisters and a mother. There is Panculag who claims damages and has the documents to prove it. He has purchased the killed Daiyee several periods prior to the escape of the one they hunt.” “Documents are not always what they supposed to be, Pan-Pan’s are clever that way.” The Truntun to the left raised his Televiewer. “It might be of interest, lonely Pander-Go is not traveling alone anymore. Rumors of the camp came to my attention that it was his new companion dispatched the Ireki assassins with great skill and swift action.” “He is very rich, not many Pan-Pan trade Gawan pottery. They say he knows where they are and even traded genuine First Age Saresii pottery. He can afford and buy any slave they bring.” “Indeed, but there aren’t many females that are able to hit a Ireki and render him unconscious. A feat easily accomplished by a Laro.” “Such speculations might have monetary value, my friend.” The first rays of the first sun glanced from behind the distant horizon. Pander-Go and I had reached the end of what he called the Gathering field. There were several, very big tracked vehicles and each of them had a number of boxy wagons hooked and chained behind. The forklift pushed the pallet with his belongings into the open door of the last wagon of a red colored eighteen wagon train. He pushed his money strip over the forklift drivers reader. There were many such forklifts and hundreds of beings and there was a strip of about ten meters wide, made of some sort of Duro-Crete, it stretched all from here to the distant horizon. More permanent looking buildings and warehouses lined that strip on each side. I also noticed the pulling machines and the wagons had turrets with guns. None of the vehicles was without some weapon damage. Repaired and painted over, but still clearly visible. “Who or what is shooting at the trains?” The Dai merchant was about to climb up to enter the wagon. “The road is supposedly sacred and safe. There are even some occupied stops along the way. “He looked towards the horizon. “Erica, this planet is not empty and there are many that dwell to the left and the right of the road. Some of those might try to supplement their means by attacking trains. The bigger the trains, however, the less likely an attack is.” I climbed right after him, into a boxy but otherwise empty space, except for Pander-Go’s pallet. He closed the armored loading door and said. The wagon has a roof look-out and there is a refreshment and food provider in the fifth wagon. I like to spend as much time on the roof as possible, at least until we hid the Gravsta pass. The weather can get nasty and cold and past the Gravsta mountains there are dense jungle forests, with all sorts of nastiness, well you’ll see.” “What is it you want me to do?” “Whatever you like, if you want you can join me on the roof. I might want to hear about that place of yours, the Union you call it.” The machine pulling our train had slowly gained speed and was now traveling at about sixty or seventy clicks an hour. There were more trains, like hours behind us, some with over a hundred wagons. This train, so I had learned belonged to a company named after its owner, Rutavince and according to Pandar one of the most dependable ones. The landscape has changed little. I did not know what I was looking at, my homeworld had very little land and I had to admit, I hadn’t seen much of the worlds I had visited during my first journey. “I wonder what process creates these squares of vegetation.” “They do not have agriculture on your worlds? These are fields tended by farmers and their help. They raise all kinds of vegetables.” Remembering Derek Simmons I said. “There are planets with Wheatfields as big as continents. I have been to a planet where they raise cattle for meat, my world has virtually no land. This is the first time I really travel over something called a road.” “That must be something, I hate swimming. Well, all that talk about vegetables and meat made me realize we did not have first meal yet. Come let us spend a few silver Shac for some good food.” “I am still not comfortable leeching off you.” “Union woman, I would not take payment from you if you had money. The Man paid for the damage to my Gawan pottery. We could make the trip in the Heaven wagon and I would not feel a serious loss.” “Either pottery is in high demand or the shots smashed a whole lot.” “Gawan pottery is perhaps the most thought after ceramics in the Galaxy. It is made after Saresii designs and with Saresii methods from their first age of knowledge. The cup they shattered was priced at 5 million Gold Shac.” “Loki’s name! And there I thought you be one of the less fortune Pan-Pans.” “On the contrary, Erica. I do this because I love it, but Vaktan the Gem Dealer, Rob-Ert of the Highfill who deals in the finest swords and knives you ever lay eyes on and me are perhaps the wealthiest Pan-Pans. So a few meals won’t make a dent, besides you earned your keep already.” It turned out there was a handrail secured catwalk on the roof that made it easy reaching the third wagon, which was some sort of rolling tavern and restaurant. The heavy armed band of Dai Warriors had left the Chamber of the Arukiten without speaking to the Irwam. They did speak to the Truntun, after a substantial transaction. Mor-Na glanced over an entire regiment of the finest Dai Than warriors. All armed to the teeth with modern battle suits. “The Cam extends his will through me. The Daiyee with the golden hair has apparently not died. The Cam wants her. Preferably alive, but her confirmed demise or her head alone will do just as well. We can assume she tries to reach the coastal city of Paktaru to find a way off planet. She must not reach Paktaru.” He pointed towards east. “The latest Pan-Pan caravan has left this morning. Our Truntun friends are certain she is among the Pan-Pan, perhaps disguised but certainly hiding her hair.” He paused only a few moments and continued. “We are still heeding the old pacts. Now go and kill!” The Arukiten summoned his lead Truntun and asked. “The envoy of the Cam has come to the chambers of the Irwam and left without speaking to the Irwam. Yet it appears he received satisfactory information.” “It was just some routine questions, Worshipped one. Questions hardly needing your attention.” “Yet the Na clan amassed a sizeable force near the entrance to the road. This appears hardly to be routine. Share those questions with me.” “The Na still looking for an escaped Daiyee and we suggested she might be among the Pan-Pan that are now on their way to Paktaru. That is all.” “The Irwam is not blind nor is it gullible.” One of its tentacles speared the lead Truntun and then summoned the assistant leader. “Observe my spawn gorging on your brother. The Truntun have been valuable servants, but servants they are. Do not assume authorities you do not have.” The Truntun bowed deeply as he watched his colleague being torn to gory pieces and pulled underneath the steps. “I exist to serve the Irwam.” “Remember that fact well. Now provide me with the information given to the envoy of the Cam.” “We believe the escaped Daiyee is alive and among the Pan-Pan.” The Arukiten folded all his tentacles around it and fell silent. Then it said. “Never has a Dai tribe invested so much resources and interest in a Daiyee. There is more to this, speak all you know about this.” The lord of the Han-Man at first simply wanted to recapture the escaped Daiyee to make an example. She had caused damage and death among the Man. Her example might spread and cause more difficulties to a very profitable business. But he too noticed the efforts of the Na clan to capture her. He knew she was not Dai but a human female from the distant Union. The Man had never ceased to do business with the Dai Than that became Union, because of this he knew many rumors and stories about that society. He knew they were far more powerful than all Dai tribes combined at the peak of their might. He knew of the massacre at the Thalim nebula, many of his customers were eradicated. Why was it that the Hi tribe tried to get rid of the female, while the Na tribe put much effort in trying to capture her? He intended to find the answers to his question, and his profit focused mind sensed she was very valuable. Unlike the Na tribe, he had assets in the convoy. He punched the communications code into a terminal and was connected to Berol, a train engine operator. I learned that Inshki came in many variations. There was even one made with fish or something similar coming out of the planet’s oceans. Even the mild version was quite spicy to me but it was not bad. The journey was pretty uneventful so far. The landscape did change from cultivated land to untouched with shallow, rolling hills. Pander-Go told me that the trains would stop in ten hours or so, at a place called Rufuk’s Junction. According to him, it was a travel stop and a place where independent communities that lived to the sides of the road came to trade and buy things. He assured me that it was well defended and safe. To pass the time, he had asked many questions about the Union and about Nilfeheim. He taught me a game called Gum’ha. It was played with a set of four pyramid shaped dice and a complex set of bets on the outcome of the dice toss. The wagon train even featured entertainment in form of visualized stories presented on view screens. The entertainment was not free, a money strip was needed. I was in deep thoughts about my current situation and the possible implications of it all to the Union and the Dai. Har-Hi was my friend, that in my mind was not in question, but the whole affair had the potential of escalating to a war. That I was at a pivotal position in this, was something I didn’t like at all. Pander-Go interrupted my musings as he balanced a tray with steaming mugs coming from the direction of the tavern wagon. “Compliments of Berol, a friend of mine. This is Fusthi or an old form of real Saresii tea.” “Tea?” “Well, you don’t seem to drink intoxicating things. Males and especially females of many species enjoy Saresii tea. This one is brewed in the traditional way like they did a Million years ago.” He handed me one of the filigree cups nestled in an ornate golden wire holder. “And this is a genuine Gawan tea set.” He sat down and poured the pleasant smelling greenish clear liquid into two cups. “Fusthi, is one of seventy traditional Saresii teas. It is traditionally enjoyed either just as it is or with a drop or two of Trisi nectar.” “How do you drink it?” “I think you need to find out yourself what you like. I drink it plain for the most part.” “Then I try it plain as well.” He leaned back and gazed over the passing landscape. “That coarse grass you see is the base material for the Wikti Pads. It is also consumed by Caldervons, a big beast. You tasted its meat in the first bowl of Inshki you ate.” “It wasn’t bad.” He took a little sip of the Saresii tea. “There are also nasty Wikti Sliders hiding in that grass. Poisonous, legless and nasty.” The grass and the landscape reminded me of Itheamh and I realized I was no longer just a water world Viking after all, and I had seen more than I initially thought. The hot liquid was much more pleasant than the grass tea they served on Itheamh and had a tard fruity taste. “That isn’t half as bad as I thought it might be. I still wouldn’t substitute it for my favorite beverage, a strong cup of coffee.” “I have no doubt you will eventually make it back to where you belong. If you do, send me some of that Coffee. I like trying new things.” “I will certainly try to do just that. You think I will find Frengo?” “No question. I take you to her. She deals with fine art, including Gawan pottery. She deals with Puup, Xandrao, Yotenen, Porsthir and of course with the Golden. I am not certain about most of them, but I heard the Golden are now a Union member.” The species he mentioned conjured very recent memories and of course Sobody before my inner eye. I wondered what he was doing right now and if I would really see him again. However, having Frengo’s connection to the Golden confirmed was very reassuring to me. I knew the Golden Bazaar was operated by Sobody’s brother and there was GalNet. Admiral Stahl would know what to do and the Fleet outpost there was certainly able to provide transport. I felt comfortable cozy, the tea seemed to have a calming effect. I was tired anyway and I decided to close my eyes a few moments. If I would ever meet Loki, I was certain I would strangle the son of a bitch. The god of mischief was the only one, other than myself, I could blame. Oh yes, the king ... no the queen of fools, Erica Olafson. The tea, it had been laced with something. That bastard, Pander-Go! I woke realizing I had been sent to sleep once again. I found myself in some sort of slave tent, there were other slave girls. One of them was tugging on my legs, trying to put a purple and skimpy thing over my bottom region. Her outfit was blue and consisted of veils and satin. Designed apparently to reveal more than it covered. Despite the veil, she wore I recognized her. “Yvii?” “Yes Yvii, please help me get you dressed.” I propped myself up, there was a metal collar with a chain around my neck, the other end of the chain was attached to a central tent pole. This was obviously not a traveling wagon. “Where am I?” “Yvii thinks this is Rufuk’s Junction. We are with Imkar, he has bought us.” “Do you know how I ended up here and how long I am here?” “You and a sleeping Pan-Pan were carried off the moving boxes. They put you and the man in the tent that is next to ours. I dragged you here when the ones that guard did not look.” Another veiled woman said. “Kiwii is me. We make you look like us, no one look for you here.” I felt touched by their help and quickly finished putting on what was not so different than what I wore after Moistpromisse rescued me. Sure enough, I had just draped the veil before my face when I heard angry yells of alarm. A wild looking Toemp brushed the entrance drapes aside and shone a bright light across all of us and with an even angrier grunt left. A loud voice yelled. “Where is she? She should still be sleeping by the amount of Quavla, Berol put in their Fusthi. The Ceramics dealer is still out.” “The Arukiten will be very unhappy to hear she has yet escaped again!” “Rumors say she is Laro. Laro have secret powers.” “Nonsense there are no Laro anymore for many thousand years.” I heard enough and also silently apologized to Pandar-Go, it appeared he fell victim to the same drug. The voice of the Toemp said. “What about Pandar? Want me to kill him?” The strong voice of the other yet to be seen being said. “Not yet, he knows the secret how to obtain Gawan pottery. After he revealed it, you can kill him.” I whispered to Yvii. “You brought me in here?” “Yes.” “How did you manage the collar?” “Yvii was punished and given away because she learned how to open her restraints. Her Than only likes Daiyee when chained and restrained. “She held up a hairpin she had bend and shaped into a tiny hook-like tool. “I think the Avenging Angels are not the only ones knowing such skills.” “Who?” “Never mind, Yvii. I am sure you never heard of the Sojonit Order.” A girl in yellow said. “I have, there is a Sojo temple in Paktaru.” I took the hairpin and opened my collar. “This is the last time, I swear. In was getting angrier by the moment, jumped to my feet, holding the chain in both hands and glanced past the tent flaps. The tents were part of a small camp next to that Duro crete road. There also was a collection of sturdy looking buildings behind a high wall. Searchlights and towers gave the whole complex, a prison-like character, weren’t it for bright signs advertising it as Rufuk’s Junction. I counted eight tents. I could not see too much of the surrounding landscape, as it was dark and the bright lights of Rufuk’s Junction didn’t allow my eyes to adjust. I could see dancing handheld lights in the distance. Obviously, there were a number of people looking for me. The Toemp was still there and so was the one with the loud voice, a muscular looking humanoid, most likely one of the surface Dai as I begun to call them, to differentiate from the spacefaring clans I knew. Both beings were armed, the towering Toemp held a searchlight in one hand, and some sort of blunt looking gun in the other. The Dai carried a sword over his shoulder and what looked like a blaster carabine of Dai origin. Yukii crawled next to me. “Will you forget us this time too?” “I didn’t forget you last time, I was just in no position to take care of a bunch of Daiyee. Even less now, I have no idea where I am and it looks like I have to walk 6000 of your miles.” “I rather die with you than being sold again and used. “She handed me a long thin and very sharp knife. It was an Okthi-Karr. She whispered. “We have no Than.” I took the knife held it with the blade along my underarm and went outside. The thin fabric shoes they had given me weren’t much but they certainly allowed me to move silently. I was almost up to them when the Toemp noticed me. “Hey, get back in the tent, Dai whore. How did you manage to get...” The Okthi-Karr stuck deep in his right eye, it turned out to be a decent throwing knife. I thanked Richard the Outcast first and foremost for teaching me the art of throwing a knife. The distance was short and however, the knife hit was a good distraction. It appeared that even a big Toemp didn’t survive a knife to the hilt in his skull. I didn’t wait to see him fall, but wrapped the chain around the other guys neck, just as he turned. With a shoulder twist and a sharp yanking motion, I strangled him to the ground. His hands went for the chain around his neck. Mine let go of the chain and freed his sword. Whatever he wanted to do next remained a plan. I had driven the needle-sharp point of the sword right through his throat. Blood gushed and soiled my arms. The disgusting warm liquid gave me a morbid satisfaction. I wanted them dead, all of them! Yukii was right there and gathered the blunt nose gun from the ground, knelt down and aimed. Four bright yellow flashes and loud cracks of the weapon followed. Four of the dancing searchlights dropped to the ground. I remembered Har-Hi’s mother telling me, weapon training was not unknown to Daiyee. It appeared Yukii was not as helpless as I assumed. Kiwii and the Yellow dressed girl had come out of the tent and joined us. A fourth had disappeared in the other, coming out with a groggy, staggering man, Pandar-Go. My had planned to gather as much supplies and weapons as I could, find me some sort of transportation and follow the road east. When I noticed the high pitched hum of something and saw dozens, no hundreds of lights coming from the west. I grabbed Yukii’s hand and pulled her along and across the Duro crete surface of the road. The rest followed us, taking cover behind roadside bushes. The lights belonged to hundreds of low hovering speeders, each carrying four to six, heavy armed Dai warriors. I could make out the glyph of the lead warrior as he jumped off the hover speeder. He was of the Na clan. He pointed to the bodies of the two slavers. “Check out the tents, the Union Daiyee must be near.” Not even with a fully charged TKU would I stand a chance against that many. Their suits were most likely equipped with shields. I whispered, let’s go and put some distance between them and us before we figure out what to do. There was no argument, crouched as much as possible we rushed away from the road. The coarse grass grew in bush like tufts from dark and cold soil and provided us with cover. We must have kept running for the better of thirty minutes, two of the girls helped Pander-Go who slowly came to his senses. Glancing back, I could hear shots fired and lights pointing in our direction. There was no way we could really outrun Dai on hover speeders. I almost ran into a hip-high crumbling wall of masonry, there before us were the overgrown ruins of some sort of abandoned settlement. “Quick all of you go find cover over in that ruined tower or something. I will try to keep them off.” Pander-Go grunted. “Teaches me to trust my friends. I am sorry I didn’t known the tea was laced.” “We can talk later, now go.” “Are you always giving orders? We are done for.” “As a matter of fact, yes I do give orders. No move! They scrambled into the sturdy building while I scaled the crumbling tower as fast as I could. My Nilfeheim eyes were now a god sent. I took a moment to find a spot where I could assume a prone position. There were many hundred lights coming our way. I might be lucky to kill a few before they switched on shields and simply fired their weapons till this place was a glowing lake of molten rock. Pander-Go was right, we were done for. I didn’t see a way out. But by Odin, I would not give up until I was dead. Chapter 9 » Category:Stories